For example, a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) includes a substrate processing process that supplies a source gas containing a certain element and a halogen element into a process container with a substrate accommodated therein, thereby forming a thin film, such as an oxide film, on the substrate.